Lala
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Degrassi Crossover ... Claire, Jimmy's "cousin" comes into town and stirs up trouble. Manny is still obsessed with Craig and Craig, with Ashley, doesn't know what he wants. All 3 have the same goal, only 1 will win, let the fun begin and hearts be broken
1. Lala

You Left Me Alone  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Summary: Manuela's mother is fed up with her behavior. She's been in and out of insane asylums, has gone through counseling-everything to get over someone who never really loved her. Now, this is the last resort. Horizon. Will is be able to help her and turn everything around. Even more so, will her previous obsession bleed over to someone else .  
  
New Characters: Manuela Santos- 16 years old, Puerto Rican, the oldest of two siblings, went through a massive change during high school when she became obsessed with this guy and tried to kill him when she discovered that he didn't love her, has many self-esteem issues, etc.  
  
Chapter One: This is Air I Breathe  
  
"No!!!!" Manuela yelled in her sleep, tossing from side to side. She woke up in a cold sweat. It had all been a bad dream. Remnants of the time she spent locked up, in that white jacket, stayed with her. Even now that she was better, or at least that's what she had convinced her mother of, the memories were still with her. Manuela looked at her clock, realizing it was way too early to be up. She had at least four hours before school started.  
  
She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Realizing that her dream- actually real-life nightmare was still with her, she sat up and started to get ready for school anyway. I'll make him love me, She thought, preparing for a nice long bath.  
  
"No. I'm beyond that. Craig doesn't love me. He loves Ash." Manuela sighed to herself, remembering how it felt to have a guy truly love her. Only one problem, he loved Ashley more. "I'll make him love me." She whispered to herself, unable to shake the feeling, the longing of needing him there.  
  
"You and Ash are finally back on track, eh?" Spinner asked Craig who walked down the hallway confidently and happily.  
  
"Of course. You know I realized that me with Manny was just wrong. I mean she's so young . and she just wanted too much from me." Craig answered, grinning.  
  
"Hey you." Ashley said to Craig, falling into step with him and holding his hand. "So, are you coming tonight?"  
  
"Fine. Don't say hi to me. Just pretend that I'm not there." Spinner interrupted, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Sorry. Hey Spin." Ashley paused. "Will you be there?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Ashley Kerwin in a pageant, that's my kinda thing." Craig joked.  
  
"Yeah me too." Spinner added, though no one noticed. They were too wrapped up in each other. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later guys." He walked off, going to find someone who actually paid attention to what he had to say.  
  
"This is my stop." Ashley smiled, squeezing Craig's hand. After finally getting him back, she did not want to let him go even for a second.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go in?" Craig wondered after they had been waiting outside the door for a while.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Ashley replied, not wanting to appear vulnerable and clingy. She started to walk away.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Craig asked, pulling Ashley in for a passionate kiss. Instantly, everything felt better.  
  
"I can't believe that. Look at him kissing her." Manny complained to Hazel, who was her only friend these days. Ever since her breakdown, everyone was completely against her.  
  
"Hon, I thought you were over that. Besides, Craig is so . so .. He's just not what you need." Hazel finally decided. "Now that boy, he's just gorgeous." Hazel pointed out a tall Filipino guy.  
  
"He's okay, but you don't understand Haze. Craig was it. I could feel it. I knew it. I know it, and we have some things to resolve. He looks so unhappy with her. She can't give him what I can." Manny convinced herself. Hazel stood by quietly wondering if Manny was beginning to obsess over Craig again.  
  
"He looks pretty happy to me." Hazel whispered as Manny took off, taking Ashley's departure as a cue.  
  
Manny quietly followed Craig, making sure that no one knew what was going on. She knew where his locker was-and that no one was ever in that hallway. This would be the perfect time to make him see the error of his ways. "Guess who." Manny demanded, covering Craig's eyes and taking in his scents.  
  
"Manny? No, it can't be." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Miss me?" Manny smiled, removing her hands from his eyes and running her hands through his hair. "You changed it. It's shorter." She commented as Craig stood by dumbly, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
"What incapacitated?" Manny smirked. "You're easily fooled. I couldn't wait to get back here. I missed everyone here. Especially you." Manny reached up and drew Craig in for a passionate kiss. Only, he had different plans. He pushed her away.  
  
"What are you doing here Manny? I mean you stalk me and ruin my relationship with Ashley . I can't believe you're even here." Craig sneered, grossed out by her presence.  
  
"Is this the thanks I get? I was there when Ashley wasn't. I gave you everything." Manny lowered her voice. "What is with you Craig? Do you not realize a great thing when you see it?"  
  
"You're great, but Ashley's perfect." Craig paused. "Do you know how long it took for me to finally get her to trust me again? Do you know what we went through that year you were out?"  
  
"Do you know what it's like to have the one person you care about tell you that your love isn't enough? What you and Ash went through couldn't compare to the hell I went through." Manny sighed. "I really thought you'd be happy to see me or something, but I guess not."  
  
"Then why are you still here? We both got what we wanted out of . whatever you want to call it. It's over Manny. Move on. I have." Craig walked away, completely forgetting why he went to his locker in the first place. He left Manny feeling unwanted, and unloved. She knew that feeling all too well, but this time she knew a way to end her pain. She knew a way to make sure that her and Craig got the happily ever after ending she always wished for.  
  
(A/N: I will write about the kids from Horizon in the next chapter, and things will flip flop from there on. This is a Crossover story, so what do you expect?) 


	2. The Witch is Back

You Make Me Wanna Lala - Degrassi and Lizzie McGuire Crossover

**New Summary**: Manny wants to make this year her best year and return things back to how they were. Claire wants to continue her life as a popular princess and forget about everything that's messed up in her life. Both want Craig and Ashley has him. Too bad only one girl can win … let the fun begin.

Chapter Two: The Witch is Back

"So this is Degrassi?" Claire asked her cousin, Jimmy who had let her drive herself to school.

"Yeah, what do you think? Cool or what?"

"What are the guys like here? Are they hott?" She wondered, articulating the last word. She had been adopted and brought into the Brooks family a long time ago, but Claire still couldn't imagine him as her cousin.

"I don't judge guys." Claire rolled her eyes, popping in a piece of gum. "Yes, I'll take some." Jimmy stuck out his hand.

"I didn't offer any." Claire hopped out of the car, knowing that her hott pink mini was to-die-for. No one could match her taste except … her jaw dropped as she watched an innocent-looking Puerto Rican girl wearing the same skirt she had in red.

"She is a beauty, isn't she?" Jimmy joked. "Looks like you aren't the only one that has a need to show some skin."

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to think." Claire hit Jimmy with her bag and decided that the best thing to do was to walk over to this girl and let her know who was the boss, let her know that she was going to have to go home and change. "Excuse me, yes you." Manny slowly turned around, wondering who could be interrupting her thoughts about Craig.

"Yeah."

"You're wearing my skirt."

"I see that. I guess that means that we both have good taste." Manny commented, trying to keep face and make everyone think that she was as good as new, even though she was still broken.

"No, you're wrong. It means that you're going to have to go home and wear something else. Sorry." Claire shot back, hating the thought of people dressing alike. That was so … _eighties. _

"I don't think so. Who cares if we're wearing the same thing?"

"I do. I even have some jeans in the car. I think they're your size, unless your hips can't fix into a three."

"What, are you stupid? I said no and that's that." Manny turned around, not expecting Claire to yank her back by her shirt, but she did. "What the hell is your deal?" Claire tugged at Manny's shirt, trying to tear it to shreads. She always got her way and Degrassi was not going to stop the pattern. "Stop it!" Manny yelled frantically as a crowd grew nearer. Ashley watched in awe as clothes started ripping and fists flying.

"What are you doing Manny?" Craig wondered, getting in the middle of the two girls and holding Claire back.

"Let go of me. That bitch needs to be taught a lesson!" Manny yelled, kicking and screaming as Claire stood back calmly, admiring her work. This girl would never be caught wearing one of _her _outfits again.

"What happened?" Mr. Raddich wondered, looking at a half-clothed Manny and a quiet girl that she had never seen before.

"They were fighting and--"

"Did you witness it?" Before Craig had a chance to answer, Raddich gathered a few members of the faculty as one went to find some suitable clothing for both girls, while the others tried to keep them apart.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Raddich began as he briefly left Craig, Claire, _and _Manny in the same room together.

"You had absolutely no right to do that. Do you know what you just did?"

"Yeah, I gave you a lesson on how to back down." Claire smirked. "Red really wasn't your color anyway."

"I worked all summer to buy that." Manny responded.

"Oops. I'm sorry." Claire put on her best apologetic face that almost had Manny fooled.

"So why were you fighting anyway?" Craig wondered.

"I was defending myself." Manny proclaimed.

"Yeah, like you _defended _yourself against Ashley last year. I can't believe you Manny. I thought you were better than this."

"Well, I'm not so perfect, remember?" She narrowed her eyes, feeling a mixture of both aggression and passion towards Craig.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this." Claire jumped in, feeding on the tension between the two. "This is my first day and I barely know anyone here. I didn't mean to make a bad impression. And I'm so sorry for everything." She continued, right on cue with Raddich's return.

"We understand." Raddich walked closer to a teary eyed Claire who had just ruined all of her makeup with a flood of tears.

"Please don't suspend me. It's my first day. A-And … I'm **so **sorry Manny." She burst out, burying her face in Craig's shoulder and playing out the role of the regretful student.

"I don't think they'll be any need for that." Raddich began as he negotiated with Claire. Within minutes, she had everyone wrapped around her finger, even Craig. Manny narrowed her eyes at Claire, sensing a small smirk that quickly went away. She could see where this was going and no one was going to ruin this year for her. Manny was going to mend things with Craig and that was that. And once that happened, Ashley and Claire wouldn't matter anymore.

(A/N: I completely changed the point of this story, but it'll still be really good. Just let me know that you love it or hate it and why. Suggestions R welcome- NL)


	3. It’ll Be Alright

Chapter Three: It'll Be Alright

"And she totally got out of it." Manny explained to Stephanie, who was now her best friend since Emma, Liberty, and JT had turned their backs on her after what happened between her and Craig.

"Are you serious? Scandalous." Stephanie responded, instantly interested on how anyone could put one over on Raddich.

"No, it's not Stephanie. She had everyone where she wanted them, even Craig. If she decides that she wants Craig, she's practically got him already." Manny continued.

"I think you're over-reacting. No one could win over Craig in a couple of hours." Stephanie responded, dabbing a little red lipstick on her lips and stopping in her tracks. There was the new girl at _their _table. "What is she doing there?" Manny shrugged almost as if Claire suddenly wasn't important.

"So what are you going to _do _about this?" Stephanie nagged as she followed Manny who was walking closer and closer towards Paige, Craig, Spinner, and all the others.

"I'm making it up as I go." Manny paused at the table as seemingly everyone in the entire cafeteria turned around to see what was going to happen next. "Nice to see that I can still command an audience." She joked, sitting down beside Hazel who made room for her.

"What are you doing Manny?" Paige chimed in, unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

"The same as you." Manny tossed her hair over her shoulder as Stephanie sat down on the opposite side, next to Claire.

"You can't just pretend like nothing happened." Paige persisted.

"I'm not pretending anything. Don't make things anymore awkward and difficult than they need to be. I'm just trying to live a normal life here."

"Can't you go somewhere else?" Craig grumbled, hating being caught between Ashley and Manny again.

"If you have something to say to me, we can talk about it." She offered, trying not to let herself be hurt by the harshness of Craig's tone.

"Let's go then."

"Now?" Manny asked as he nodded and she followed him, along with the stares of the entire student body. Whatever happened between them was going to go public, and fast.

"That was entertaining." Claire mumbled to herself, loving the drama, but not liking that everything wasn't surrounded by her.

"What do you know?" Ashley grumbled back, not liking the fact that people were getting pleasure out of her pain. "You have no idea what havoc she reeked last year. It almost tore Craig and I apart."

"Really?" Claire began, trying to decide on whether to be sympathetic or say what she was really thinking. "There was a girl like that at my school once, but in the end, it all came back to her. Things got so bad that she had to move away." She finished, referring to how she and Kate had ruined Lizzie's life once she turned the entire student body against them. Too bad, Lizzie had no idea who she was messing with. Claire always got her way.

"You can let go of me now." Manny pulled her elbow away from Craig who had clenched her and didn't seem to want to let go.

"What were you thinking? Didn't what I said mean anything to you? It's over Manny. Done." Craig added. "After what you did, what did you expect?"

"I expected a chance to start over." Manny began. "I forgave what you did to me and it was done with." She continued, causing Craig to look down in shame. "Don't feel bad about it. It was my fault anyway and I know it'll never happen again." She touched his arm, trying to console him. Craig jumped back as if he had been shot.

"Please…"

"So, I can't even touch you now? It's not like what happened was a one-person thing. And I know it'll never happen again," _even though I want it to so much_, Manny added silently.

"We should keep our distance. People will start to talk and then we'll be back to square one."

"Is that what you want?"

"I guess." Craig whispered, not wanting to admit that he felt really guilty about Manny having to go into an asylum because he had led her into an obsession with him. "Yea." He added with the faintest whisper, so as to make Manny think she had imagined it was said.

"I'll see you around." Manny yelled after Craig, who looked like he was ready to run and look back. "You dropped your…" Her voice trailed off as she stopped and started to read the small flier that Craig had in his back pocket. A talent show. So, this was how she was going to change his mind and that of the entire Degrassi population. She was going to enter this talent show _and _be the most talked about thing. In a good way.

(A/N: I know I changed the point of this story, but if you're really interested in the original summary—about Manny going to Horizon, that story is called "You Left Me Alone" and it's under the 'Higher Ground' section of TV shows. Hope you like this one. Thank you so much for reviewing. I appreciate it andI hope that you enjoyed this part. Much love!! :) -NL )


	4. It's Gonna Be My Finest Hour

Chapter Four: It's Gonna Be My Finest Hour

"I can't believe you're dragging me here." Claire rolled her eyes as she arrived at Degrassi High. "On the weekend … what am I doing here?"

"You're here to support your cousin, remember?" Jimmy responded as Claire focused her attention on Craig. He was in deep conversation with Ashley and seemed to be what every girl around the school wanted, which made him perfect for her.

"Yeah and I guess you want me to take this too, don't you?"

"Bingo." Jimmy handed Claire his bass guitar as she walked into the auditorium and onto the stage. "It's only a dress rehearsal anyway Claire."

"Which is why I want to know…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that this was a waste of time. The more time she spent arguing with Jimmy, the less time she had to mingle with Craig and with this Ashley chick around, she was going to need all the time she could get.

"I can't believe tonight's the night," Manny said to Kendra, Hazel, Liberty, and Stephanie who had all agreed to be apart of her last-minute entry into the talent show contest.

"I can't believe I actually let you talk me into this." Liberty admitted, not knowing that Manny was doing this as a last resort to get Craig to see her for who she had become, not who she was.

"We are so gonna kick some ass tonight and win this, right?" Stephanie wondered, psyched that she was able to do something without her mother being in charge or even knowing about.

"It's not about winning." Hazel answered.

"It doesn't matter what it's about. We're next." Manny whispered as Marco and Spinner walked by.

"Manny, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to keep your distance." Craig wondered as she shrugged, hurt by his response. No matter, she would use all this anguish she had been feeling and release it through her talent … dance.

Manny, Kendra, Hazel, and the others took their place as the Goo-Goo Doll's "Name" began to play. Manny moved across the stage powerfully, not really caring what anyone thought, especially not Craig, but doing something for herself for once. She looked out into the audience, but didn't really see anyone only the silence of complete awe. When it was over, the audience burst out in huge applause for a girl they would have booed offstage only days earlier.

"We've got this." Stephanie, whispered through a clinched smile, bringing Manny back to reality as all of her real-life emotions came into play. Suddenly, everything that didn't matter, mattered and there was only one thing she could think about.

"Will all the contestants come out, you've all done a wonderful job. Let's give them a round of a hand," Ms. Kwan offered as Craig and his band walked out, taking their places next to Manny's group.

"That was … awesome." Craig muttered as Manny focused her attention on him.

"Really? I mean, you saw it."

"Yeah. There's a stage camera backstage." Craig pointed behind her as she nodded.

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about me like following you around or anything."

"You've been following me around?" Craig asked, confused.

"And our second runner up is …" Ms. Kwan took the envelope from JT, as everyone anxiously awaited the results.

"I'm trying to say that I'll leave you alone. I just cause too many mixed emotions and maybe it's best if--"

"Manny Santos, Hazel Aden, Liberty van Zant, Kendra Mason, and Stephanie …" Ms. Kwan paused, looking for a last name. "Stephanie!" The girls ran further downstage, grasping the trophy and smiling as Manny continued looking back at Craig.

There's something I need to say to you, after this thing is over." Craig whispered in Manny's ear as she was pushed towards the trophy along with the other girls.

"Well, I have to say that royally sucked." Claire complained. "I cannot believe that Ashley's group beat you guys out for first. I know more people voted for you guys."

"Obviously not." Craig chimed in, really upset that they had lost. Even worse, Manny had completely disappeared before everything was over. He didn't even get to talk to her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Insane." Claire pointed out Manny who was standing alone in the parking lot on her phone looking … lost.

"Leave her alone man." Marco declared, trying to help keep Craig and Ash together.

"Yeah dude. You know Ashley will be pissed." Jimmy added as Craig shrugged and walked towards her.

"I've got some shit to take care of." The boys nodded as Claire lagged behind. This was so _not _how she'd pictured the end of the talent contest.

"So you were trying to get away?" Craig joked as Manny quickly hung up her phone.

"Yeah, but my piece of junk car isn't working so my plan failed. You caught me. I'm here." She tried to make sure that her voice was as mono-tone and nonchalant as it could get, but inside her heart was ready to beat out of her chest.

"What are you running from? No one's around." Craig moved closer to Manny as she prayed desperately for one of her friends to come and save her.

"This is what I mean. Were you even watching my performance Craig?" He nodded contemplating on whether he should kiss her or not. What he had said the other day was … harsh, but he had to say it. That's what everyone wanted from him, but he didn't really know how he felt about Manny. All that was certain was that whenever she was around, he just wanted to hold her and squeeze her … kind of like it was when Ashley was around, but different.

"I just wanted to make sure that we got this straight. No more me and you."

"You name the terms. I'll agree to whatever you want." Manny sighed, giving him all the power. "I guess you should get going and join the I hate Manny Santos club." She added, trying to dial Stephanie's number, hoping that she hadn't left yet.

"I can't. There's something about you that makes me want to try," Craig whispered, breathing heavily, giving in, and finally kissing her.

"And then what?" Manny pulled away. "We have … We have sex again and you leave me to the wolves. No. Craig Manning, it's over … I hate you and I don't want anything to do with you!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the parking lot.

"Then I'll just leave you here."

"It's already been done." Manny shot back icily, forcing Craig to turn around. He couldn't leave her like this. Making sure she was okay … that was the least he could do.

(A/N: Okay, somehow I forgot where I was going with this story. Maybe if you guys say … you should do this or I like/dislike this because … I would be able to get some more ideas. I want to know, who do you guys think Craig should end up with: Ashley, Claire, Manny, or all by his self? Suggestions. I need suggestions!! –NL)


	5. I’m Gonna Take My Chance Tonight

Chapter Five: I'm Gonna Take My Chance Tonight

"Here, let me see that." Craig took the phone from Manny who quickly moved back, trying to hide the burn mark she had on her arm. Before she had been taken to that asylum, she used to like the smell and feel of burning her flesh. It always healed quickly, but no sooner had it healed that something happened in her life that would make her want to start her self-mutilation again.

"Yeah, we need a car towed … a 1994 Volvo on Carteret Street." Craig called in, trying to do something noble so that Manny wouldn't completely hate him.

As he hung up the phone, Manny said, "You really didn't need to do that."

"I couldn't leave you standing out in the cold." Craig argued.

"You did it before." Manny shot back, remembering when he chose Ashley over her and even the way he talked to her like she was nothing.

"I'm here now." Craig sighed, resting on the car. Manny could see how much he wanted to start over and she was never really good at hating people for long.

"Do you plan on staying here?"

"Until they come." Manny nodded, deciding that it would probably be a little warmed in their car. She hopped in the front seat and locked the doors, forcing Craig to continue standing outside.

"You're just going to leave me out here?" Manny ignored the question, wishing that she could just drive away. Realizing that she wasn't going to be very responsive to him, Craig tried to change the subject to something else.

"So, how's your little sister?" Craig wondered.

"She's fine. Going into grade one now." Manny smiled to herself. She could only hope that Felicia's image of her wasn't tainted.

"Yeah, Angela's getting so big now I can't believe it." Craig chimed in.

"So … how is everything at home?" Manny wondered knowing that Joey had almost lost their house.

"It's … better. I've been working now to help out around the house and Joey's engaged to Caitlin."

"Are you serious? That's so romantic, you know high school sweethearts." Manny gave him a small smile. "What sparked the sudden change of heart? You hated me a couple of days ago."

"You share something with me that no one else has Manny." Craig admitted. "It even makes Ash jealous sometimes."

"That I was just some concubine?" Manny questioned, hating what their relationship had become.

"No, but that I shared an intimate part of myself with someone that I care about." Craig responded. "You mean a lot to me Manny. We used to be good friends." He added in order to keep their relationship strictly platonic.

"Are they there yet?" Manny changed the topic.

"No. Do you want to come hang out with us … I mean Marco wouldn't mind having you there and the only one who'll make a big deal out of it will be Ash and maybe Paige."

"I kind of have plans to spend with some of my friends at my house … but thanks." Manny got out of the car as the towing people appeared.

"Oh." Craig added, feeling stupid. "I guess I'll go …"

"You could bring Angela over sometime." Craig stopped and turned around. "I mean Felicia could use a playmate if you ever have to baby-sit or something. I-I can help." Manny offered while Craig nodded, not knowing how to handle this sudden gesture of kindness.

"I was totally blown away when I met him. I mean Chad Michael Murray. He's so hott!" Paige exclaimed, talking about the time she had spent in New York

"Try having him on your speed dial." Claire boasted. "Not only do I have his personal number, but I've known him since we used to go to junior high together." She added.

"No way. That is totally cool." Marco chimed in, a complete fan of CMM himself.

"I know. Too bad he's fallen for that brunette girl that stars on his show, but young love doesn't normally last that long. When they're over, I'll give him your number." Claire promised Paige whose eyes were gleaming.

"Ahem." Spinner brought the attention to himself. "But we're going to be together, aren't we?"

"Right honeybee. Thanks, but no thanks Claire. No movie star could be better than my honey." She gave him a quick peck on the lips as Claire rolled her eyes. House 'Full House' could these Degrassi characters get?

"Well, what about you Ash? I know things aren't perfect between you and Craig right now."

"Nothing's ever perfect, but things are good." Ashley reassured Claire who was going to take this opportunity to talk to and find out as much as she could about this Craig character.

"We're waiting for you over there." Claire admitted while Craig jumped startled.

"Yeah. I guess they're backed up." Craig responded, directing his attention to the sole waitress that was working.

"I'll help you carry the drinks whenever we get them." Claire offered as the line rapidly shortened, to her dismay.

"Okay. Here you go." Craig passed Claire a tray of drinks, letting go before she got a sound handle on the tray as colas and chocolate shakes splashed and spilled all over her white drape-neck top. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Claire, who would normally be furious at something like this, was going to use it to her advantage. "Just help me get rid of it." She dragged Craig into the bathroom trying to figure out what she was going to do for the rest of the night.

"Umm … here you go." Craig handed her a fistful of paper towels as she ran them under cold water and frantically wiped at her shirt.

"Well, don't just stand there. Help."

"Uh … okay." Craig agreed, feeling a little uncomfortable with almost having direct contact with Claire's half-exposed breast.

"This isn't working." Taking on drastic measures, Claire yanked off the top, exposing most of her torso and even more of her chest.

As she passed the shirt to Craig, he continued staring in disbelief. "Don't tell me you've never seen a naked woman before." Craig snapped back into reality, trying to fix the damage. "You're blushing … how cute." Claire quickly touched his face, loving how her plan was working.

"I- I don't think the stain is going to come out."

"It better." Claire shot back. "I can't go out like this." She sighed. "But … you could …" She tugged on his jacket as he reluctantly gave it to her. Craig started to walk out of the bathroom, but Claire stopped him. "One more thing."

"What?"

"This." Claire cupped Craig's face in between her hands, kissing him hungrily, lingering to see if he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Carefully pulling back, Claire looked into Craig's eyes seeing something that she was used to seeing from the opposite sex … lust.

Craig kissed her suddenly before really thinking about what he was doing as all thoughts of Ashley were erased. Claire smiled to herself.

"Good boy." She whispered as he held open the door for her. "Wait. You have some lipstick right about … there." Claire kissed him again intensely before wiping away the evidence and checking around the edges of her mouth before going back towards the table. "Perfect." She zipped up his jacket ¾ of the way and followed him back to the table.

"What happened to you?" Jimmy wondered, noticing that Claire was wearing Craig's clothes.

"Genius here spilled your drinks all over me so I had no other choice." Claire smiled. "Last time I help carry trays." Craig avoided Ashley's glance, excusing himself to bring back the rest of the food … along with Spinner and Jimmy.

(A/N: Isn't Claire just outrageous? You haven't seen anything yet. Just make sure to keep reading to find out what happens between Manny and Craig as Claire hashes her plan to take over the school. I appreciate reviews so thanks to the seven people that actually cared enough to write something!! –NL)

Also, I know it's Monday, but in the future I'll be updating on Tuesdays so check back in next week!!


	6. Don’t Stop Me Now

Chapter Six: Don't Stop Me Now

"So, tell me again what he said to you how he caressed your hand seductively." Stephanie joked while applying the mud mask to Manny's face.

"Oh shut up. He didn't even touch my hand." Manny rolled her eyes.

"It looks like to he that you're crushing on him again." Hazel chimed in.

"Yeah, just admit it Manny." Liberty added.

"How can I start liking Craig again? He's such a jerk." Manny finished with a sigh. "The only thing we have in common right now is our little sisters." Stephanie placed two cucumbers over Manny's eyes. "I couldn't let my hate for him get in the way of Felicia and Angie being friends. You guys know how I love little kids."

"Mm-hmm. Sure you do." Liberty smiled.

"You guys, stop making this all about Craig. This is supposed to be a girl's night out."

"And what's a girl's night about with talk about boys?" Hazel wondered.

"Forget talking about them. I say we crash that party and make Mr. Manning see what he's missing out on. This facial is going to make you look so gorgeous and I have this awesome red dress that will have all the guys drooling." Stephanie offered.

"Is it skimpy?" Manny wondered, knowing that her friends would not get off her back unless she considered their offer.

"Everything Stephanie owns is skimpy." Liberty replied.

"Damn straight. If you've got it, flaunt it and if you don't … that's what the Wonderbra is for." The girls laughed as Felicia walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Manny wondered.

"I can't go to bed. The monster's gonna get me." She cried in a panic as Manny hugged her and assured her that nothing was going to happen when she was around.

"Good, you're still here." Ms. Santos began giving each of the girls a quick look-over before finishing what she had to say. Why did Manny surround herself with such trash? What happened to hanging out with people like Paige and Emma … pretty girls. "I need you to look after her tomorrow."

"But I have school then." Manny protested.

"She's still you responsibility. You can cut class for a day and go shopping or something." She handed Manny her credit card. "Just try not to get into anymore trouble." Manny looked away, knowing that she was referring to her breakdown earlier this year. "Come on Felicia."

"I want to stay with Manny." The little girl argued as Ms. Santos rolled her eyes. "Honey, you really need to go to bed." Felicia continued to ignore her mother as Manny took it upon herself to do what she did best … play mother.

"I'll take her to bed." Manny picked up her little sister, even though she was old enough to walk, and carried her into her room with a fuss.

"It's like people don't get the definition of what real music is anymore." Ashley explained to Craig who was trying to deny the fact that something had happened between him and Claire. But, the fact that he kept stealing glances at her gave it away.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Craig answered detachedly as the crew stood up, ready to leave.

"You guys are coming back to my place, right?" Claire asked as if she owned Jimmy's house. "I'm gonna show you what a real party is like." She whispered to Craig, who Ashley had left his alone for a few seconds.

"I mean, how can people classify Britney Spears as one of the greatest musicians of the decade. She hasn't even been around that long." Ashley vented, tired of real musicians getting the short end of the stick. "And just because you can play your own instrument doesn't mean that you should be given the right to sing. I'm sorry but Jimmy Eat World and Good Charlotte suck for that reason."

"Good Charlotte's awesome. Their melodies and lyrics aren't like anyone else's out there." Craig argued.

"But think how much better you would be, _if _you were given a chance." Ashley clung tighter to Craig's arm. "It is a little cold out here."

"Yeah." He replied detachedly, not getting the hint that she wanted him to kiss her. Nothing was going right between the two because it always seemed like Craig was somewhere else.

"How do I look?" Manny wondered after all the other girls had raided Stephanie's closest upon a change of plans.

"You look too modest." Stephanie complained. "Take off those baggy pants and put on this mini."

"Yeah and pull your hair all to one side, like this." Liberty suggested while Hazel and Kendra just waited for the other girls to hurry up. They were taking way too long to get dressed.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Kendra commented after everyone had worked to "doll" her up.

"And how to I look?" Stephanie wondered.

"Slutty." Liberty voiced truthfully.

"Ooh. Good. I might get laid tonight." She joked knowing that the black jumpsuit with the crisscross back was just too much for Liberty to comprehend. "Well, let's go."

"Craig, are you even listening to me?" Ashley stopped, looking her boyfriend straight in the eye. "I don't know what's up with you lately, but it's like you're not even here."

"But, I am with. With you." Craig retorted.

"Why was Claire wearing your jacket?" Ashley asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You followed her into the bathroom and she came out with your jacket on. Is she trying to--"

"Steal me away?" Craig shrugged. "If she is, it's too late because I belong to you."

"Only because you're obligated to." Ashley sighed. "All I ask is that you be honest with me. If you've got feelings for someone else, let me know. If someone kissed you, let me know."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Craig turned the tables on her.

"I'm just not … feeling it right now. It's so routine and expected. You know I hate that. We're people, not puppets, and we should be able to do what we want." Ashley replied. "So tell me what really happened?"

"Claire and I kissed … that's all." Ashley looked away, trying to conceal her hurt. "It didn't mean anything and I think she had been planning it for a while."

"And Manny?"

"What about her?" Craig shot back.

"You've been acting weird since she's come back."

"No, you're the one who's been obsessed with her Ashley. I think you need to work out your own jealousy issues before you accuse me of screwing up again."

"Whatever." Ashley got up off the couch and slowly turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	7. I Can Blame it On You

**Chapter Seven: I Can Blame it On You **

"Damn it!" Craig yelled, throwing his red plastic cup on the floor, not thinking about the fact that he was wasting perfectly good alcohol.

"Whoa. What's up with you Manning? Finally lost it?" Claire joked, sitting down next to him. "You know, I never pegged you for a lunatic, but that's cool. Lunatics can be sexy." She whispered as Craig looked at her confused. He could not figure this girl out. She was so wishy-washy, ever-changing, and—

"Did you chase Ash away for good?" She asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Too bad." Claire gave him fake sympathy. "Jimmy told me about how hard you guys have been trying to make it work."

"Yeah, but she just doesn't trust me at all. It's not like she didn't make the same mistake with someone else." Craig sighed as Claire leaned in towards him, whispering, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"What?" Craig almost shouted, unable to believe what was happening.

"We don't have to _do _anything. I mean, I'm not even planning on it. I just can't … think out here." She covered, realizing that she might have just lost her chance at the hottest guy in Degrassi.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a little bit." Craig responded as Claire smiled, satisfied, and he looked behind them and towards the window. He could've sworn that he had seen something moving … or maybe it was someone. Craig shrugged and turned around. He had a serious issue to debate.

"I thought she would never leave." Manny said, feeling uneasy about standing outside of a party that she wasn't invited to. Everyone in there hated her anyway.

"Yeah, well, I'm about to do something great for you." Stephanie informed her. "Psst! Craig!" Stephanie tapped on the window, trying to get Craig's attention.

"Steph, what the hell are you doing?" Manny questioned, embarrassed.

"I'm getting his attention for you." Stephanie turned back to the window. "Whoo-hoo! Come on boy!" She started calling him like dog.

"You are so weird." Manny shook her head in disbelief.

"But he's coming, is he not?" Stephanie wondered as Craig turned around suddenly. "GOOD BOY!" She continued, ducking out of the way and sneaking off before Manny could even realize that her presence was no longer there. Manny herself, was too busy watching Craig, how unsure and alone he looked … exactly the way that she had been feeling a lot lately.

"What? He is coming? How do I look?" Manny wondered, but Stephanie had already disappeared.

"Manny? Is that you?" Craig asked through the glass.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come in?"

"I wasn't invited." She explained, wondering why she ever let Stephanie talk her into this.

"You're crashing?" Craig smiled.

"Something like that but … I don't want to come in …"

"Oh. Do you want me to come out there and sneak you in?" Manny nodded nervously unable to believe that one half-way decent conversation between the two of them and she was ready to fall to pieces all over again.

"Will you?" Craig rushed out the front door, unable to believe his luck. The one girl that he had been thinking about all night, next to Claire, was outside waiting for him.

"So … you want to come in?" Craig asked, after finding Manny sitting on the outside porch.

"I don't know if I can."

"Yeah, it's cool." Craig pointed towards the door.

"Maybe you should go back in, I mean I think I've stolen you away for long enough." Manny explained even though they'd barely talked for two minutes.

"Why don't we go for a walk instead?" She nodded in agreement.

"So, how's Ange?" Manny wondered, trying to keep this conversation as platonic as possible. In reality, all she wanted to do was fall to pieces in his arms, but she was just ready to clear the air and get rid of her 'slut' image.

"She's doing really good." Craig answered as Manny nodded. "She um, misses you." He added quietly.

"No. She just misses me bringing my little sister around." Manny responded as the conversation because more and more calm and relaxed. It felt so … natural and she liked it this way. "So, what else is going--" Manny was cut off by the ringing of Craig's phone. He, himself had been so into what she was saying, noticing how beautiful she looked tonight. She was beautiful all the time, in his eyes, but to say so would sound like a line and they were beyond that.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She wondered as he snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah." Craig sighed. It was Ashley. "Hey babe." He answered, trying to keep his voice low. "You know I'm sorry about tonight." Craig continued as Manny inched away, feeling more and more out of place, being caught in a situation where she was coming between two people that evidently loved one another.

(A/N: Let's start reviewing so that I can get some feedback and write better chapters … then finish sooner! Let me know what you want to happen. –NL)


End file.
